Arranged
by Superfanxox
Summary: Two teenagers. One future! What happens when a certain someone gets engaged to another certain someone by force. Will it cause hatred or love! Will it change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fanfic, I decided to do it on Kickin it as I am totally obsessed with the show and the cast members, anyways hope you like!**

Kims pov...

I walked through the doors of Seaford high and as I did people stopped and stared, some people started whispering stuff like 'she gets more and more hotter everyday' 'ooooph just look at her go' and others just started drooling. Some Girls just said 'Hey Kim' 'Sup Kim' while others just stared at me with jealousy! I gave those girls especially, winks and smirks.

As I was distracted by replying to all the comments and giving glares to some people I never noticed where I was going and all of a sudden bumped into someone, someone that had muscular arms and wAs wearing a leather jacket. As I looked up I saw some beautiful brown eyes that just reminded me of chocolate pools.

"Watch where your going Crawford" Jack Brewer said (the guy I had bumped into.) "S..sorry" I said grabbing my books from the floor, my friend Grace must have been watching because as soon as I went up to her she gave me the 'what was that all about' look.

"Wow Kim thats the first in like ages you have said sorry to someone" Grace said nudging me. _Oh yeah I totally forgot to tell you guys I am Kim Crawford the popurlist girl in school. Don't worry i am not slutty or anything its just alot of the guys around here have a crush on me. The popular boy is Jack Brewer he is the hearthrob of the school! He and I don't really ge along. Nobody knows why, heck even I don't know why! Anyways I am 18 years old and I am known for being a bad girl with good grades._

Back to reality,

"Well... its probably because a... I am tired i went to sleep at 3 am what do expect!

Grace give me the 'sure' look. Julie came over my other friend and I quickly said "Hey Jules, what happened yesterday, you never came to Phils."

Julie answered "Sorry guys Milton asked me to go with him on a date yesterday, it was our three week anniversary yesterday, I didn't think he would remember!"

"Oooh what did he do, was it romantic." Grace questioned moving her eyebrows up and down, she was a total romance freak.

Milton is one of Jacks friends by the way. I have a crush on Jack, you might of noticed already, he only moved here a month ago and he already has all the girls drooling over him. I know we don't get along an all, but he is so hot, he can be a jerk sometimes however that does not change the fact that I like him. Oh yeah and one terrible fact is he lives across the road from me. It's terrible because well I don't know, some things about him I hate with a passion and other things I admire so much! Its like a love hate realationship well from my point of view, from his its probably only a hate realationship. It...

I was cut out of my thoughts by Grace screaming "What? Solving an algebra problem and the answer was I love you. Awe so romantic" Making a heart shape with her hands and then added "Apart from the solving the algebra part but I guess it works out as you both like school!"

All of a sudden the bell rang and Julie quickly stopped talking about Milton and quickly ran to class, she is nerd and so is Milton.

They got together 3 weeks ago. The only time me and Jack had actually talked to each other was when they had told us at falafel phils and begged us to get along for once. We finally agreed as everyone started staring at Milton and Julie as they were literally on there knees.

I started walking to class with Grace seen as we have all of our classes together when I my phone started ringing, I stopped and got it out of mt pocket as I looked at the caller ID I saw that it was my mom, thats weird she never calls me in school, she even says I shouldn't take my phone to school as the time is strictly for learning! So why would she ring?...

**Did you like it? Or not? Shall I make any improvements? Pls answer these questions while reviewing:)! **


	2. Science

**Here is the second chapter guys, ****thanks you for the reviews really helped, I have took your advice however I am sorry if they are still some mistakes!**

Kims pov

I told Grace to go to class before she gets late, I also told her not to cover for me because we had science next. Don't get me wrong science is cool but I love pissing our science teacher off. He is snobby and just a big pain in the butt.

I pressed the answer button on my phone and held the phone to my ear feeling slightly worried.

But I got over it and said "Hey mom whats up?"

"I rang you to say come home early, I need to tell you something it's really important!" my mom said quickly. She sounded nervous why would she be nervous!

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yes fine, sorry about calling you in school!"

"Okay," I said not totally convinced I then realised I had cheer practice after school and before she cut the phone of I said "Oh mom, I've got cheer practice after school."

Mom was angry at me for saying this, I don't know why "Just listen to me for once and come home." She yelled and cut the phone off.

_That was weird! Mom never gets annoyed or nervous for no reason at all. What is going on? _

I decided to just shake it off for now and deal with it once I got home. Right now I have to deal with my moody old science teacher I walked into class and just sat in my seat before the teacher could say anything. This pissed the teacher off as he gave me a death glare as he spoke "So Miss Crawford where have you been?"

I had a smirk on my face as I said

"Why Sir, have you been wanting to stalk me." As I finshed my sentence the class howled "oooooooh"

"Excuse me, I don't waste my time on a scrawny little teenagers."

I just sighed at his stupidity I could get any boy head over heals for me. "Sir, I don't think you're feeling very well, I am defiantly not scrawny watch this." I told him and turned around in my chair and winked at Harold Smith, he smiled at me dreamily and then fainted falling from his chair and landing on the floor.

Mr Moody, that's what I call him, just rolled his eyes and said "Where were you Miss Crawford no stupid remarks."

I decided to just give a simple answer I wasn't going to tell him the truth because I know for a fact that he would confiscate my phone. "Fine, I went to the toilet a girl has her needs."

"Is that true then I guess you can have a detention for coming in late, making up rumors and lying,"

See why I hate him now, he hates me and he don't mind showing it I am surprised I have not reported him yet "What I did not make rumors up or lie, and since when can you tell me what to do?" I yelled clearly annoyed

"I guess its 2 then!" he said not even bothering to look at me.

Someone started laughing he was sitting in front of me. Seriously don't he know who I am? Wait, since when was he in this class. I hadn't seen him before in Science, that's probably because I don't really pay attention. Anyways back to the topic, "Excuse me," I said going up to the guy and tapping him on his shoulder "who do you think you are, laughing at me?" He did not reply, he didn't even turn his head round I was defiantly frustrated about this matter "What the heck's wrong with you I am speaking to you?" That's when he turned his face round and I realised how familiar it was, how could not recognise that mop of brown hair. " What you doing here Brewer?" I said folding my arms.

Before he replied he grabbed something of his desk and spitballed me in my face! I wiped my face in disgust and was about to basically sream the whole school down however he cut me of by saying "Nowt for nosies pick your boggies." How childish of him, I gave him a 'what the hell' look and he replied his signature smirk that just made melt, realising what situation I was in I quickly cleared the thought out of my head. He had turned around in his chair and this just made my blood boil no matter how much I liked him didn't change the fact at how much I hate him. I DONT care if that does not make sense.

"You know Brewer your getting worse everyday with the come backs. People are starting to wonder if your really the bad boy type!" I said walking back to my seat.

If you are wondering why Mr Moody over there is not shouting his head off at us that's because he is waiting for Jack to say something to me that would make me get violent.

Jack finally said "You know what Crawford I aint as lame as you, you're the one that fight with a 60-year-old loser."

I was about to pounce on him but before I could the teacher shouted "Kim sit down in your seat now and thats a detention for you Jack to." I was confused at why he was giving Jack detention until I realised that he had basically insulted the teacher right infront of him.

Jack realising what he had said tried to get his self out of detention "What i dint..."

"2 detentions" Mr Moody yelled, you could tell he was really irritated.

I smirked.

Jack was disappointed but got over it and cockily said "I see what your doing Crawford you want to spend more time with me don't you!"

I just rolled my eyes he had really pissed me off today. "In your dream Brewer, your the one who is into me you can see it in your eyes!"

Jack was about to start another argument however the teacher glared at us both warning that he was going to give us our third detention. Jack and I just turned to face the board in our seats both with annoyed looks on each others faces.

...After that little incident the time past quickly and I ran out of Seaford high as the bell rang, I know I had detention but I had told the principal that I couldn't make it because of a family emergency, he did not believe until he had, rang my mom. On my way home I was wondering what mom wanted to tell me I hope it was good...

**Whats going happen next?.. How was it?... Did you like?... Bye for now!**


	3. The news

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated for a while, techers just love giving homework and homework drives me crazy!.!... Anyways enough about lets carry on with the story..**

**Here is Chapter 3.**

Jacks pov

The day had gone pretty quick. I was putting my books in my locker when my phone started ringing. I picked it up not bothering to look at the caller ID and instantly knew it was my dad as I heard my mum saying "Don't tell its a surprise!" I was a bit confused as to what the surprise was or why I would have a surprise when the principal had called my parents to advise them about my detentions and a prank I had pulled on a student causing him to sit in the nurses office all day staring as the ceiling in fear. I smirked at the thought but proceeded with the phone call.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Jackson w.." I cleared my through when he said my full name. He must of realised what I meant so he started again "Jack we have some news to tell you so come straight home and do not go to the dojo."

"Why" I asked confused.

I heard my mum shush my dad and so he said "JACKSON just do as your told .JACKSON" shouting the first and last word, I could tell he was clearly annoyed. I pulled the phone away from my ear as he had cut the phone off. My eardrums had still not recovered from the horrific shouting of my full name as it kept echoing in my head .

When my eardrums were okay I began to think more about the conversation I had just had with my dad and the more I thought about it the more weird I thought it was. I never knew tha they would take it his bad, I mean my dad absolutely loves karate and well he never told me not to go to the dojo or anything else involving karate!

What is seriously going on? Am I moving again? Did I take it too far this time? Why had dad told me not to go to the dojo? Had my parents been abducted by aliens?

All these questions wondered through my head as I drove home.

Kims pov

I took a deep breath as I opened the door ready for my mom to be waiting there. But surprisingly she was not there, I mean when ever somethings wrong mom is always standing near the door twisting her hands nervously. "MUM where are you?" I called.

"In my room" she yelled from upstairs.

I raced to moms room and as I went in I saw her on the chair by her dresser, doing her makeup. Her hair was in a party like bun with a few strands of loose hair at the front hat she had curled. She looked stunning although I was a bit worried about where she might be going, because last time she had dressed like this, she went to club and when she had come home she was in a state. She was drunk, the I think I am five drunk, her makeup was smudged and one of her heels were broken.

"Mum where are you going?!" I asked and shouted.

My mum sighed, put the eyeshadow brush down and went to sit on her kingsized bed she patted me to sit down next to her. I did as I was told.

"Sweety remember how I told you one day you were going to get married and live in a beautiful mansion." she said I nodded for her to continue kind of scared where this was going even though she had told me that when I was six.

"And I also told you that your father is very strict about who you can date an that." I nodded I don't really remember my father as he had left for he army when I was two years old. He had always sent birthday cards but stopped sending them when I was 16.

"YourEngagedAndGettingMarriedThisApril" my mom said really fast.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't quite catch that."

Mom sighed and said " Your engaged and getting married in April" I was shocked I could not believe it. After staying in the same position for a few moments I spoke "who am I getting..." I couldn't say it as I still thought I was too young "you know."

"That is a surprise but you do know him, he goes to Seaford high school too." My mom said excitedly.

I did not say a word, I was just wondering who it could be.

"I am going round there tonight, to see how he looks an all."

Oh no what if he is a nerd, my mom likes nerds oh no this is bad.

I was about to say can I come when mom said " No you can't come, you are having your engagement party next week you can meet him then."

Jacks pov...

"No mom you can't do this." I screamed

"Jack you have not got a choice we have talked about this before." My yelled at me.

"You have told me not to date anyone without your permission but I have done that."

My dad raised his eyebrow. Oh no I was dead ok I might aswell agree with him maybe shes hot.

"You know now that I have had a proper think I think it shall be fine." I said, my voice high pitch. I ran upstairs thinking about what had just happened. Well she might be hot I wonder who she is the only clue I got is she goes to Seaford High school. She might look like her mum and as her mom is coming over tonight!... You guys might be confused right now but my parents had just told tha I was getting married to someone and had no way of getting out of it. I was angry but smirked at myself when I got in my room. operation find out who she is has just started...

**They have both found out about the news. What do you think is going to happen next?. And are you excited for the episode New Girl on monday because I am absolutely dying to watch it! Bye for now and watch out for Chapter 4.**


	4. chapter

**Hey guys! I was suppose to update yesterday but sadly I had no time, but don't worry because I am back and I have another chapter for you guys. YEY... But I guess you guys probably already knew that because. you know what lets just get on with the chapter...**

Kims pov...

I cannot believe this is happening especially to me. And the down side is I have to wait a whole week to find out who it is "ughhh seriously." This normally happens in movies or a random story. And what was I talking about the what the down side is, this is all a down side and very stupid seriously. Why the flip does my dad have to get involved with my life when I haven't heard from him n two years.

I don't know what the special occasion was because getting your daughter arranged marriage to someone that she had no idea was was AND you hadn't done anything about it was not clearly NoT a special occasion. Either way my mom had got dressed and even though I was angry at her I have to say she looked stunning. I wasn't perving on her or anything I mean seriously she is my mom! Anyways after telling me about a thousand times not to worry and everything is going to be alright ALSO begging me not to runaway she finally left the house to go to my ... whatever he is to me at this point I looked out of the window hoping to find out and follow where ever she was going when someone tapped my back. I turned around to see...

"Stacey!" I said annoyed.

"What, mum told me to try to keep you from escaping the house or spying on her." My 16 year old sister said. Me and my sister have a very close relationship she is like my best friend but yet again we despise each other at times, its basically a normal relationship between sisters. Stacey has Blonde hair and green eyes, she is taller than me as I am actually very short person. She has a gorgeous tan and is incredibly cute although I would not admit that in front of her or even anyone.

"You know," I said sighing.

"Yes mum told me eeevery detail in the morning while you were getting ready for school!" She answered emphasising the word every. "By the way you tak a veery long time getting ready." emphasising the word very this time.

"So that means she told you the name." I said then grabbed Staceys hands and jumping up and down happily "Did she tell you the name, who is it, where do they live?"

"I am not telling you."

"You KNOW!" I screamed I then started tickling her like mad! Oh and she started laughing and kicking me like mad but I didn't mind because if I carried on hopefully she will tell me who this mysterious person was by the time mum comes back.

a couple of hours later

Jacks pov...

It is like 11pm and we were all still siting down and having dinner, by we I mean me, mom, dad and my future mither-in-law. My future wife, whoever she was hadn't come as ir was suppose to be a surprise for next week, when we will meet each other at our engagement party! I got to say my future mother-in-law is awesome I mean she hasn't given me the 'You better take care of my daughter or I will literally killl you,' lecture and I don't think she is.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my future mother-in-law say "Whats up Jack? What were thinking about?"

"uhh nothing. Just trying not to get involved in this boring conversation you adults are talking about." I said not really trying to sound rude,just normal teenage talk.

My dad gave me a weird look while I was taking a sip of soda"Jack we were talking about karate!" he said.

I did a spit take and quickly grabbed a tissue. My mother gave me a 'whats wrong with you we have a guest' look.

My future mother-in-law laughed, funny how she has not told me her name yet probably apart of the reveal of who I was going to marry. I then said "Sorry I was just surprised that you would be interested in karate."

She shook her head saying "Oh no I am not interested in karate at all, its my daughter who is totally obsessed."

I mentally noted that down. Oooh and the fact that she was probably blonde and probably hot as her mother as she had the curve and everything, I wasn't checking her out just you know noting things down. I mean lets just hope her daughter gets her looks from her.

"Well looks like we will have lots of things in common" I replied.

She nodded and got out of her chair but not before saying "Well I better leave its getting quite late and Jack here does have school tomorrow." I smiled at her and got up leading her to the door. I closed the door and ran up stairs jumping on to my bed taking a deep breath.

Okay so tomorrow is school and I have a few clues on what she can look like. I hope is not a slut, I mean seriously I hate it when girls walk around showing most of their body and hide only a few parts. I am actually surprised the princepal has not made a rule about the length of the clothing we wear. Anyway I am going to and

WILL FIND WHO MY FUTURE WIFE IS BEFORE NEXT WeEK!

**So Jack and Kim are trying to figure or fin out who they are arranged marriage to! Anyway in the next chapter are they going to find out? Well you will find out IF You Wait for my next update.**


	5. The next day

**SOrry for not updating I might start updating once a week because of eing quite busy during the week days. But don't worry if I get time to update I will. Anyways on with the chapter.**

Kims ****pov..

I woke up to find myself on the sofa. I was confused really confused kinda like that guy at my school called Jerry, he was always confused thats when I remembered all the dreadful things that happened yesterday. I was waiting for my mum, I was planning to torture her with questions as Stacey had kept her mouth shut about the GUY! I must of fell asleep while waiting.

I ran upstairs and got changed for school I had alot of things to do today. Make up an excuse to Grace on why hadn't come to cheer practice and hopefully I can get some info off mum and try to find out who it is.

I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen just to see Stacey sitting there eating her breakfast.

"Where's mum?" I asked her.

"She went out with your future in-law family to plan the wedding slash party." Stacey replied. Isn't the bride suppose to plan the wedding I thought but I didn't bother ask Stacey that as it would mean more work for me.

"WHat! she never told me." I said.

"If she did you would have checked who the family members were and figured it out in a split second who it was." Stacey said with a 'duh' look on her face. Wait I know who his parents are, thats defiantly a clue as I don't know everyones parents in the whole school. This person must be closer than I think.

"How come I did not hear the doorbell ring?" I asked.

"You seriously are not feeling very well are you, our house is huge WellNotAsMassiveAsTheOneAcrossTheRoad." she mumbled the last bit then said "no one hears the doorbell from upstairs, apart from mum I think she has super ears or something." she had a serious look on her face when she finished her sentence.

"Do you have any info.?" I said putting my puppy dog eyes on.

"I am not telling you anything." Stacey said looking away from my face as she cant stand when I do this actually I don't think anyone can. I her face with my hand so she was looking at me but she tried her best to look away. She got fed up, looked at me again and sighed "okay, okay" she said grabbing my hand off of her chin "BUT I am only telling you one of his hobbies he loves karate."

"Oh my god, how does mum know my type!" I said very shocked "Well a bit of my type."

"Tecnically it was dad, plus you do, do karate" Stacey said. She was right I do, do karate but I don't go to a dojo because it would be mostly boys and my parent don't allow that, so I have my own personal sensei who comes to teach me.

"Anyway I am off siya after school and thank you!" I said kissing Stacey on the cheek she wiped her hands on her cheek in disgust which made me giggle. I quickly grabbed an apple before I left, don't want to miss breakfast.

Jacks pov..

I entered through the doors of Seaford high and looked around very quickly I was early today normally I come pretty late but seen as I was wondering who the girl was all night I thought I might aswell come to school early.

"Blonde hair, blonde hair nope!" I mumbled thinking aloud. Thats when Jerry my best friend started waving his hands infront of me.

"Jack!" Jerry said with a concerned look on his face. Next to him was Eddie and Milton.

"Hey man whats up." I said giving all three of them the bro hug.

"What were you thinking about?" Eddie said moving his eyebrows and smiling.

No you can't tell them my consionce shouted to me!I don't think I should tell them anyway for some reason it may ruin our friendship.

"Oh nothing just bummed about not coming to practise yesterday." I said quickly forgoting that I had a smart friend who would ask why.

"Why didn't you come anyway?" Milton asked me, shit... I need to make an excuse quick before Milton starts blabbering on about how we should not keep secrets from each other and no matter what they will always be on my side.

"...Th..The school called my parents and told them I have 2 detentions and I was not allowed to ditch them as I have done for all of the rest." I said and then smirked at myself for 2 seconds for making up that excuse.

Thats when in the corner of my eye I saw all the Black Dragons go upto Kim Crawford and Frank was about to punch her. I quickly did a cart wheel and caught the punch I did really hate Kim but I hated the Black Dragons, the whole school did.

"You shouldn't of done that!" I said and started to fight Frank. In the corner of my eye I saw Kim doing the same thing apart from not fighting Frank but fighting Brody, next thing I knew all the black dragons were on the floor.

Everyone stared at us in shock I was going to sa something but a the bell rang and everyone scattered out the halls.

I went to Kim and said "Cool moves Crawford!" I never knew she did karate, but that does not change a thing between us.

"Thanks but next time, you should know I can take care of myself!" Kim said. I smirked at her and was about to say something when..

All of a sudden our English teacher came from god knows where and said actually screamed "Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer why are you not in class?" before we could say anything she said "DETENTION!"

"We didn't even explain are selves, You don't even know what we're doing so how can you give us detention." Kim explained to the teacher.

"Wow Kim less of the attitude your going to get us another detention." I said.

"Like you can make it any better." Kim said giving me a death glare.

"Stop and just get to class NOW!" Our english teacher shouted, before we could start an argument.

We both went our seperate ways. And I thought to myself a thought that I woul nver know I would think _why does she have to be soo cute but soo annoying at the same time.!_

**_Finito! _Hope you liked.㈇7㈇7**


	6. Detention

**Hey people! How have you been, sorry I was suppose. to update yesterday but when I wrote it the chapter was really short so I have tried to make it more interesting, it is still short though:(. Anyways hope you like.!**

Jacks pov..

The day has gone so quick I don't really remember anything that happened, it was such a boring day well apart from when I found Kim does karate I am actually kind of shocked. Anyway right now I am walking to detention thanks to her. The one thing thats I can't get out of my head and it is so not fair that I am nearly engaged to someone I have no idea is at this moment! So Frustrating! I kicked someone locker out of anger, sadly the person whoever owns that locker is not going to be happy when they see that tomorrow.

I was about to open the door to the detention classroom when Kim came charging out of nowhere right into me and by charging I mean Grace had pushed her into me and Grace was in front of me laughing her head off. "Whats going on?" I said with a confused look on my face. Seriously girls can be crazy sometimes.

Kim got up a little pink from blushing " I... uh Grace.. uhh thought it would be fun pushing me all the way to detention." She said, wow what a great explanation, seriously girls I thought opening the door to detention.

'tick tock, tick tock' went the clock I swear it was soo boring it was only Kim and I in detention and the teacher had gone somewhere. I bet he was bored as hell too. I mean all we were doing was sitting there in silence and the stupid clock just had to make a flipping NOISE. I felt like ripping it off the wall, throwing it on the floor and jumping on it repeatedly yes I know right, why am I making such a big fuss over a clock truth is SilENce can really kiLL me!

All of a sudden Kim spoke. "So Jack why don't we make this a little more fun." I looked at her like she was crazy, we are suppose to hate each other not ask each other to make 'this a little more fun' but I might aswell agree as I know its going to be something that can get us in trouble and Jack Brewer never says no to that. I looked at the clock that heard surprising stopped making that screeching sound, there was 30 minutes left!

"And what could we do to make it fun?" I finally said straightening myself in my chair which was really uncomfortable.

"Prank the teacher duhh, and then escape from detention cause I know you find it as boring as I do." She replied. I was about to sa something like 'I can't be arsed' but she r me by saying "Come on Brewer lets get out of this hell whole."

"Okay then lets do it. Just can't get enough of me can you." I said smirking and getting up from my chair I could see her role her eyes, I then I stopped to say "What is the plan?" Now it was her turn smirk she just basically walked out the classroom and I followed.

No ones pov..

15 minutes later

The teacher came into the detention class, only to find it covered with loo roll, his desk tipped over, the walls covered in some kind of gooey substance from the cafetaria, the tables had been karate chopped, the chairs had been chucked out of the window which was now smashed and most importantly he found the 2 students missing.

He was really angry and was now storming to the principals office but then stopped thinking there was no point as the principal would kill him for leaving the baddest kids in the school; in detention by themselves and also the fact that he would have to do so much paperwork based on the incident.

Kims pov..

We ran, ran as fast as we could to the exit off Seaford high laughing all the way while taking a few glances back after a few seconds. We ran into the parking lot and stopped, gasping for air.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Jack said. I smiled not looking up at him, this would not change anything between us trust me tomorrow is going to be the same him and I at each others throats. I looked up and at that moment our eyes locked for couple of seconds until Jack looked away.

"Yeah, anyway thanks for helping out I have been planning this prank for a long time. Just needed someone to do it with cause Grace always backs out." I said trying to cover up how awkward it was. And by awkward I mean WEIRD, BREATHTAKING AWKWARDNESS. I never knew how awkward a situation could be ESPECIALLY with Jack Brewer.

He then smiled. Oh my god he smiled at me uughhh. STOP Kim you are getting married soon. Wow that thought just basically ruined my day.

I frowned and said "Well siya, I am going home."

15 minutes later I reached my house only to see Jack talking to my mum, I guess he drove home and got here before me, but why is he speaking to mum they've never met before?

**Clify yey! what do you is going to happen next and guys please review, review and did I mention REVIEW. I probably sound obsessed I guess I am obsessed with reading what you guys think of my story!**


	7. finding OUT

**I am here with another chapter and its the one you have all been waiting for. ReAD to find out. **

**And I always forget to put the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer. Sadly I do not own Kickin' it or any of the charachters:(, only the character Stacey.**

Kims pov..

I hid behind a bush and slowly and sneakily went through the back door and into the house, I ran up the stairs and creaped inside my room I then opened the window as wide as I could to hear what they were on about. Whatever it was I don't think mom wanted me to know about it however I was determined to find out.

I heard something about a party and as I began to grow more intrest in their conversation someone closed the window with a big bang.

I looked at the hand that had closed the window and immediatly knew it was my little sister.

"Stacey!" I yelled really frustrated.

She just shrugged and said "Eavesdropping on mom is not going to go get you to find out who.. you know is, especially when I am the one who is suppose to prevent you from eavesdropping or finding out about the engagement thing!"

I just sighed and pouted "But how would you feel i.."

I got cut off by Stacey "Don't even try using the guilt trip on me."

I just gave her a fake smile and when she turned around I felt like strangling her but I held it in. She walked off she knew me inside out.

Jacks pov..

I was talking to my futuer mother-in-law I can't believe I had not seen her before I mean she lives across the road from me I have a feeling I know who it is but I can't seem to remember their name. The way I found out where she lived was after detention I drove home and she was just in her garden putting some seeds in the bird house they have got. So I went to say hello.

I still can't believe I never noticed her I must know the girl who lives cross road from me...Ughhh! I can't seem to lay my finger on it I will think about it at home.

"Are you excited for the party on Sunday?" She asked me.

I nodded my head "Very!"

She laughed "Don't lie to me Jack you just want to find out who my daughter is as much as she wants to find out who you are."

I chuckled, she already knows me. I mean a party for an engagement party and our parents are organising it, the only people there would probably just be adults.

I said my goodbyes to my future mother-in-law and she smiled at me and then closed the door, I then thought of an idea. What was the point trying to figure out who my future wife was going to be ,when I could find out right now, I mean she must be home from school!

I grabbed some stones from the ground and spotted the nearest window hoping it was the right window, the one that was HER window. I hesitated before throwing the stone as if it was someone els my parents would kill me.

I began to throw the stones even if it was a risk, let just hope its her and thats when I saw a confused girl come to the window.

Kims pov..

I heard something being thrown against my bedroom window so I went up to it slightly confused and I saw Jack at the bottom looking up at me. He then instructed if he could come in, I opened my window and he climbed the tree that was at the side of my window and came into my room...

**Omg are they going to find out guys, I am so excited for you to read the rest of this chapter!**

Jack nearly fell back out of the window when he saw me but then got his balance back and just looked at me with his eyes popping out of his head in disbelief. He then started looking at me up and down. Is he seriously checking me out?!

"Why you are you in my room and why couldn't you just use the door." I asked clearly annoyed.

He jumped a little when I spoke and then replied"I couldn't use the door cause your mum would find out, that I want to find out who it is, or now that I have found out who it is."

I just raised my eyebrow in confusion. Has this boy gone mad! zi checked my pockets to have a see if I still had my phone on me because I may needto call 911.

"I guess I will have to put it into simple terms I totally forgot you were blonde." Jack said and as soon as he did I kicked him in the somack and then I flipped him.

"I guess you forgot what happened the other day." I said.

He sat up rubbing his back and then stood up slowly to show me he was in pain. I knew he wasn't hurt though just his acting.

"Kim, seriously let me just explain."

"You should of thought about that before you called me a blonde." I said not bothering to hear what he had to say

"Before we both get busted." He said trying not to yell and also not to start an argument, all my attention was now on what he was going to say as he had said the words busted and I knew if we got caught now we both will be dead. W couldn't get caught wait why was I over reacting I didn't even know what all this was about.

I nodded for him to continue "Your engaged right." He said.

My eyes widened "How'd" I started.

"a' a aa" he said wobbling his finger, advising me not to interrupt him again. He then continued "I am too so I wanted to find out who to before I find out in a week, well a couple of days now at the party." I already knew what he was going to say next. "So I was talking to her mum who is your mum and surprisingly I never realised who lived across the street to me or I did but it wouldn't come to me at that time." He said tapping his chin. "After the conversation we had, we said our goodbyes and I thought I might aswell find out who it was. So I threw some stone at a random window hoping the girl will be the one to look and well I guess your my fianće. Well on sunday!"

He said passing his hand through his hair and then putting his hands in his pockets.

OMG is he okay with this seriously what seriously I was not expecting this! I need to calm down like right now. Come Kim deep breaths. 1... 2... 3...

Thats when I blurted "Oh my god I'm getting married to you, I was totally not expecting this." I was now breathing heavily.

Jacks pov..

I cannot believe its Kim.

I guess I am kind of happy but then again aren't we suppose to hate each other. What is going to happen. I am confused.

"Umm" I was about to say something when someone opened the door.

**Please please Review on if you liked it and any improvements that need making I will try to add them. Also if this story is familiar to you guys its because I have posted it on instagram and wattpad however the fanfiction one has more detail and is longer. xox .**


	8. Stacey

**So so soo sorry I have not updated I was supposed to update last week but it was a bit chaotic as relatives came round. This chapter ,might be a little short I am sorry I am really trying anyway on with chapter.**

Kims pov..

Someone had opened the door and was about to walk in the room. I can not believe that I am engaged to Jack I am kind of happy it is J... wait! Kim stop think fast. I was about to push Jack into my walk-in wardrobe when I felt like the door was fully opened and I couldn't hide anymore.

"What are you doing?" asked a very familiar voice that sounded just like my sister. I turned around.

"Stacey!" At least it is not mum.

Her mouth dropped open and the box of ice-cream and spoons she had in her hand when she looked behind me and saw that Jack was in my room. I put a smile on my face as I realised she was hoping to cheer me up because of the incident earlier I looked at her face and this time my smile changed from her being sweet to what clearly meant busted "You should have knocked." I told her.

"What.. is... he..." she gasped putting her hand on her mouth "You... kn... know!" "How did he... and you... WHAT?!"

Jack just stepped out from behind my back and innocently waved at Stacey. Yeah that didn't help at all.

I shut the door as I didn't want my mom coming in. I ran to Stacey and quickly said "Come on Stace, you are not going to tell mum are you... I am pretty sure you would have done the same, actually you would have thrown a big tantrum until mum told you but come on work with me sister." Okay that last bit might have not helped but it was worth a try.

I waited for a reply from her.. I mean we Jack was still here. I was beginning to get impatient. I started breathing quickly, she better hurry up before I have a panic attack. Jack decided to but in and spoke "You would want to know who you are going to spend the rest of you life with, I mean who wouldn't." I felt like elbowing him in the stomach so he could just leave as he had caused enough trouble. Even though I was kind of glad that I knew who it was. KIM FOCUS!

Stacey stayed quiet for a moment. Both Jack and I had put on our pleading faces. I think Jacks words were really helpful as you could tell she was thinking of something plus he was right 'You would want to know who you are going to spend the rest of your life with'. Mines with Jack never would have expected that I mean I hate him well in some ways and he hates me. Will things change?!

"Alright but when you see each other in 3 days at the party, you both better look shocked." Stacey answered finally giving up.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jack said jumping off the bed that he made himself comfortable on when I was having a panick attack he gave Stacey a hug.

We both looked at him confused. I mean he was a little too happy.

"What did you guys really think I wanted to get busted by parents? Plus I am already in trouble with them."

He asked in a 'obvious' tone and then admitting the truth.

Silence was spread through the room until Jack said "Okay I'm going to go now, better get to the dojo before I get tortured with questions." He said walking to my window and climbing onto the tree. Yeah walk out on a situation that gets a little too awkward for you. I wanted Stacey to get out of the room so I could talk to him, but clearly that wasn't going to happen.

He jumped from the window on to the tree and before he climbed down he said "I guess I will see you on Sunday, if you want to impress me dress in something sexy." He said winking at me. I could feel Stacey stare at me smiling at me but I just ignored her and I let out a sigh. And thought was hot extremely hot but also extremely cocky...

**Duhh Kim.. Of course Jack is hot! ㈳6 Hope you read and enjoyed this chappy next chapter hopefully will be a quicker update than this one. **


	9. Friends and tickling

**I am really sorry guys that I am taking forever to update. But finally I have so read on!**

Kims pov..

I was at cheer practice with my co-captain Grace and the other cheerleaders, my mind kept on wandering off to what mine and Jacks future would be like. I wasn't even concentrating on what the others were doing and by the time I snapped out of it I saw a worried Grace standing in front of me when she realised I was back on earth she commanded "Alright girls, practice is over, get your stuff and get out of here Kim and I need to have a little talk."

All the girls grabbed their stuff and ran to the changing rooms to get changed. They were really scared of Grace! As you probably could of guessed.

I was starting to get worried and scared aswell because the _little talk_ Grace was going to have with me was the _little talk_ I was going to regret having. Grace walked up to me when she was done packing her bag and simply said "Spill!" I knew what she meant but I couldn't tell her could I? I mean what would happen if I did?

I gave Grace my best fake confused look and said "Spill what?"

Grace give me a 'Don't play dumb with me' look and that's when I knew that she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her. So I took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, Grace sat down next to me. I still didn't know on whether to tell her or not. I couldn't lie to her she would see right through it so I took another deep breath. And before I could think of what I was going to tell her my mouth decided to save my butt by saying "My Dad has stopped sending me cards for about two years now and I have no idea if he is okay or not. I think he still talks to mom but still I am worried." I mentally did a little dance in my head. I mean it was true, I was worried about my dad but I had bigger problems to worry about no offemce dad!

Grace pulled me into a hug and said "Its alright sweetie, don't worry about it he's probably okay."

I replied with a little "yeah." I really wanted to tell her, I mean she is my best friend how am I going to be able to hide such a big secret from her.

Jacks pov..

I was in middle of beating the shit out of a dummy in the dojo when someone tapped by shoulder and as I turned around as some people say due to ninja reflexes I flipped the person but I just basically did it for fun.

"What the fuck Jack!?" Jerry said getting up with his hand on his back I just smirked at him. I then went to my locker and grabbed a towel.

"So why did you interrupt me?" I asked Jerry as I looked at my phone to see I had a new message.

"Oh.. Milton, Eddie and I were heading to Phil's you wanna come." Jerry answered.

I was going to say sure but when I read the message I said "No sorry I can't... my mom and dad are still mad about the detention."

"Oh okay good luck with that." Jerry said walking out of the dojo. If only I could tell him I thought. I read the message again that was from Kim

**Hey need to talk to you. Meet me at school.**

What was Kim soo worried about, I mean I could tell through the message that something was going on.

Kims pov..

It was after practice and I was waiting for Jack when all of a sudden someone started tickling me from behind. I really don't like being tickled.! So I flipped the person thinking it might be some pedo-file I was hoping to see him land on the ground but I only to see him land on his two feet again with a smirk on his face.

"Jack seriously why the fuck?...!" I practically screamed gasping for air, I was really happy he actually showed up but really confused as well, he must have seen my expression.

"Well seen as we are getting engaged on Sunday I figured we'd have to act like a couple to get. engaged." He said with an obvious tone.

"About that, Jack" I sighed and started twisting my fingers "do we tell our friends, I mean how can we do this." I said.

Jack sighed too, I guess he was thinking the same thing before he came here.

"Well I guess we will pretend that we are dating and then everything will be alright." He finally said and then the cocky smirk came back on his face and he said "Plus I don't want my reputation getting ruined by you. It will be spreaded across the whole school actually the whole of Seaford in a matter of seconds that Jack Brewer is engaged."

I smirked to "What makes you think I don't want the same?" I said stepping closer and all of a sudden I started tickling him, like no other teenager has tickled before! And from then onwards we had started a tickling fight.

Some how he had started tickling and I literally thought I was going to die of laughter "Stop, please stop!" "You win!" I yelled deciding to give up.

Jack stopped and as he did are eyes locked and we couldn't stop staring into each others until I had to obviously ruin it by thinking that my mum would question me on where I was, when I got home so I looked away and said "Well I have to go, siya!" I waved my hand at him and as I walked away I heard him chuckle.

**Did you like or didn't you?. Okay so what do you think is going to happen do you think they are gong to stick with the plan where Jack said they could pretend there dating or not? Hmmm.. something for you guys to think about!**


End file.
